Pin balls are more fun with two
by synfulslasher
Summary: Dalton wouldn't say he was obsessed with Kol, no he would more say he was mesmerized by Kol, their bromance had left him breathless many times and self afraid. Kol leaves for a long business trip and Dalton just can't control himself. [[the OC is Dalton you can see what he looks like by googling Dalton Rapattoni, this is a SLASH/YOAI story boy on boy love happens\]
1. Chapter 1

Dalton wouldn't say he was obsessed with Kol, no that went way to far, he thought about Kol a lot of the time, make that all the time he always missed Kol when he went on trips or killing sprees. He couldn't help it anyone would melt for that Mikaelson charm and he was no exception at all. He was just a madly involved little gypsy boy who was moping around for his roommate and secret crush who was gone and had been gone for over three weeks. Sure Dalton had other friends, he had Katt she kept him distracted and true there was Damon but it just was not the same as having Kol there to keep him on his toes about everything. He had even got so lonely he had went to see Klaus and Hope, which only ended in him being bitten and then waking up hallucinating and walking around town in his boxers. Yes so visiting Hope again was indeed out of the options. Dalton wouldn't say he was going insane from lack of seeing Kol, he only just talked to pictures of him on the walls and found himself sneaking into Kol's room and snuggling with his pillow taking in the smells off the soft cotton. It was kinda okay he figured, not stalkerish at all, but when Kol was home Dalton sometimes did in fact sleep in his room after all the nightmares he had about his childhood and his short time traveling with the hippies that still stung him like a bee every time he closed his eyes.

Dalton wouldn't really say he was in love with Kol, no he just thought about him every second of every day and always smiled when he was given just the littlest bit of attention he purred like a kitten at the small touches Kol would give. He would get his hair ruffled, his arm rubbed anything small made his stomach fill with butterflies so he wouldn't say he was in love with Kol no that's not right he couldn't accept that at all no he was just...okay he was head over heels for the old as hell vampire with the blood lust of a new born. Dalton sighed letting out a growl as he admitted that he was in love, he wasn't very shocked in fact he should have noticed he was in love a long time ago. The way he glared every time someone touched Kol, the way he longed to be beside him and snuggle up to him without being called names or being refereed to as a 'Pet' by Hope. He was most definitely in love with Kol. The same Kol who had bought this huge mansion house for him and Kol to share and then filled it with all the things he wanted and needed. The same Kol who took him out to torture people and have fun, the same Kol who often times would watch Dalton read palms and give false hope to people, or in the same bit give horrible news. So don't blame Dalton for falling in love it wasn't his fault everyone fell for the Miikaelson charm.

Dalton glanced down at his watch nervously, it was past time for Kol to be home the text had said he was only a hour or two away and here it was almost three hours later and still no sign of his Kol. Well not his Kol he didn't own him hell he had never even kissed Kol, the closet he had come was when Kol kissed his wrist one time after he had broken it in a fit of rage and then healed it himself. Dalton ran a finger over the small scar on his wrist in a dizzy happy moment as he remembered the soft kiss. Head lights pulling into the drive way made him jump off the couch and race through the house in his sock feet to the front door, he was in his tightest pair of skinny jeans and a band shirt, he knew Kol made comments about how tight his clothes were but that's why he wore them most. Dalton checked his eye liner in the hall mirror before he finished his run to the front door. He hooped Kol had missed him, normally Kol brought him treats or gifts from his trips and Dalton in return would tell Kol stories of the gypsies that he had lived with as a child.

Dalton shook his head his blonde hair falling in front of his eyes as he bit his lip nervously, this trip felt different it hadn't been the longest he had been gone but this return felt different. They still had talked on the phone every night or texted but here he was feeling like this was something new something odd about the way Kol hadn't called him in three days and sent short messages. His heart felt cold what if Kol had been busy with some young tart some little whore he had picked up to bonk and he didn't care about Dalton at all anymore. Dalton tried to shake that out of his mind as he shifted on his feet and took a deep breath hearing the door knob turn, this was it the moment of truth would Kol miss him like he missed Kol or would they have dinner and not talk about how much Dalton had suffered being lonely?. The door slowly inched open and he couldn't breath his eyes lowered to the floor he couldn't make eye contact he couldn't he just knew he would be able to tell if Kol had been busy with some girl he always knew, he could always tell and it would make him cold all over.

Just ass he was about to lose his mind arms wrapped around him and a nose ran over his neck pulling him close. "Dal," the husky voice spoke into his neck as he was pulled as close as possible to his Kol and he tentatively wrapped his arms around Kol to running them safely across his back as he let out a soft whimper of fear he was dreaming. "I missed you," Dalton murmured against the shoulder his face was pressed into. "I missed you to you little shit," Kol replied as he pulled back to look Dalton over a eye brow raised in question as he noticed Dalton in one of his favorite outfits. "Dal?" he asked a bit of a bitter flare to his voice. "Yep...with a sexy vampire who owes me stories of his trip lots of treats and maybe some fucking against the pin ball, "Dalton replied back fast and witty. Kol smirked at the wit.

Kol wouldn't say he was obsessed with Dalton, no he just always compared people to him or situations with how they would go if Dalton was there to tell him what he thought. He smirked at the comment about the pin ball game it was a old joke between them but more and more Kol couldn't look at Dalton playing pinball with out hiss throat becoming a bit dry. It was his hips he swayed them when he played. It was that same reason Kol had moved the pinball in eye sight of the game system he always liked to play so if he was losing or winning he could glanced over and get a glimpse of the spicy blonde boy. Kol smirked as he leaned close to Dalton and he ruffled hiss perfectly fixed hair. "You smell good...I'm starving," he muttered hiss voice strained as he remembered how good Dalton's blood always smelt pumping through those human veins, true the boy was a gypsy and he kept hinting bit more but the blood still smelt good. "Me too I haven't eaten all day," Dalton chirped back as he grabbed onto Kol's hand and pulled him to the living room which had a big banner that said 'Welcome home kinkybastard' Kol felt a smile spring over his face as he glanced at Dalton and he tugged him back into a tight hug.

True many people looked at them oddly due to how touchy and flirty they could be, but Dalton new that it was just how they clicked. Dalton felt nervous all the way through the small dinner they had before he stretched and his shirt slid up a few inches. "Wanna play xbox I really missed having a good companion from someone in weeks," Dalton muttered as he jumped up and he wiggled around excitedly the thought of playing xbox against Kol again was all he could think of, well maybe that and how good it would be to play with Kol bent over the xbox, damn his pants felt tight he needed to calm down. Kol gave a sharp nod as he cleared the table and followed the blonde bouncing boy to their game room, he felt weird sometimes being so much older than Dalton but he was a lot older than a lot of people so he figured it was normal. Kol watched as Dalton set the game up, he leaned on the door frame his eyes roaming over the others body a bit hungerly he licked his lips glad when Dalton called he was ready. They started the game as normal as possible and he prayed it would stay that way, he was very very wrong.

Dalton was making these delicious mooans and gasps when ever he would win or lose and Kol felt his pants tightening and constricting him more and more, gods he was suppose to be able to control his body more than this. Dalton finally pouted as he gave up and muttered about playing pin ball while Kol could gloat about winning. Fuck that pin ball game Kol thought as he watched Dalton and his delicious ass walk over and bend over the game hitting start as he played. Normally Kol would store the images for later on when he was alone in the shower or on business with no Dalton to look at but this was torture he had been half hard the whole car ride back because Dalton had sent him a video of him singing and he had it on repeat. But now after the sex sounds and now Dalton's hips swaying as he played were driving him insane and he had to make a choice he could keep pretending nothing was wrong or he could go and tackle Dalton and ravage him till he was screaming his name and sweaty and tight and...fuck it.

Kol was up in a heart beat moving to stand behind Dalton his hands landing on the others hips as he licked over his lips his fangs felt like breaking the pale soft skin foo the others neck but he wouldn't. Dalton turned his head to glance at Kol questioningly as he spotted the hungry and animal like look in his eyes he felt his whole body shudder. Just that reaction was all Kol needed he moved one hand to pull him into a deep forceful kiss as he used the other hand to turn him around so they were chest to chest. Dalton's hands left the game and ran up his chest and he laced his fingers into Kol's hair pulling him deeper if possible into the kiss. Kol felt like he was going to lose his mind, Dalton tasted so sweet like chocolate and loli pops if that was even a taste and his hands tugged just right on his hair. Kol moaned into the kiss his hands slipping up under Dalton's shirt dragging his nails down with a smirk as Dalton moaned and arched off the game. "Like that?" he whsispered to the blond his eyes going over the others body. "Fuck yes...god Kol," the blonde whimpered as he thrusted against him. oh...oh...that's right Kol paused to remember that Dalton was actually a boy.

But he shrugged it off and he pushed his hips against the others with a groan at the much needed friction. "So fucking...tease those hips...pin ball," Kol managed words between kisses as he nipped and tugged on the others bottom lip with a low moan. Dalton was panting and had his legs spread a bit looking into the others eyes his own clouded with lust and want. "Dalton...fuck...can...please?" Kol asked as he ran a hand down his stomach and to the front of his jeans looking at the blonde with a question of how far is to far. Dalton pushed him back a little making Kol think he had pushed the line but all Dalton did was tug his shirt off and slip his skinny jeans down his perfect thighs. Kol's breath caught in his throat as he looked over his body and he pulled him back into a fierce and wild kiss his hands on his hips tracing shapes that had Dalton in a won ton moaning state. Kol realized to soon that he was to clothed and he stripped out of his clothes as he moved back to the blonde who was panting and looking like he was the starved vampire. Dalton feeling the other flush against his body lifted his legs and wrapped them around Kol's hips his head tossed back when lips attached to his neck and started sucking bruises along his pale skin, teeth scraping along his neck made him sputter out curse words in Italian as he drug his nails down Kol's chest in a erotic moan.

Kol was lost in what he guessed heaven would feel like if that was possible for vampires to go to heaven. The friction between them was making him hard as a rock and he could tell ii was doing the same for Dalton who was leaking precum off the tip he moaned as he thought bout how he was making this happen to the blonde. "Of fuck Dal," Kol moaned as he gripped the others hips and thrusted against him, Dalton was basically leaning back against the pin ball with a very ravenous Kol attached to him. "Kol...K...Kol please...I need you...please...you don't need to stretch me..," he begged, the last phrase catching Kol off guard as he looked into the overly bright blue eyes. "Why...did...someone else?" he asked his mind racing as to who would touch Dalton they all knew he was off limits. "No...I...I did it myself...got..horny," the blonde muttered out as he licked a trail up Kol's neck and he bit hard making Kol's hips thrust forward and hard. "Fuck yes," Kol mumbled as he lined up and in one fast thrust he was in, oh god he felt is mind going blank at thee hot tight heat around him.

Plus the glutinous sound Dalton was making at being filled had him already moving his hips slowly into him moaning at the tightness. "Oh fuck Kol...god...so big," Dalton whimpered against his neck as he met his thrusts the movement was so fast and perfect he was arching off the pin ball game. "Tight...so good," Kol was moaning into his shoulder with need as he snapped his hips forward and back hard and needy. His lips trialing up the others jaw and attaching his lips to Dalton's not wanting to ever stop kissing that sweet mouth. "Oh god," he mumbled against hiss lips as he felt his stomach boil in pleasure he had to slow down or this would all be over way to soon and he wanted to savor this. He slowed his thrusts going slow and deep into the other as he gripped his hips. Dalton thought the fast pace was torture and burn this one was aganoy and he never wanted it to stop he kept arching with every thrust as he bit his own lip so hard it started to bleed, that cause Kol to look up and attach himself to the others lip sucking as he gave a few more deep slow thrusts before he felt Dalton's hands on his shoulders and the other speak in Italian which drove him mad.

Kol switched back to his wild pounding pattern as he growled out explicit words into the others mouth, he reached down between them and wrapped his hand around Dalton's neglected cock as he started to pump him as he thrusted wildly into his tight body. Dalton's eyes rolled back into his skull as he felt his whole body arch and he screamed out Kol's name loud and desperate as he came hard between them clinching around his cock as he gripped the others shoulders tight and his nails dug in. The scream did Kol in and he bit harshly into the others shoulder as he thrusted a few sparatic thrusts and he felt himself release fast and hard thickly into the other panting he lifted Dalton with out slipping out and laid back on the sofa with Dalton on top of him. Dalton slowly lifted his hips whimpering as the other slipped out of him and he panted laying against Kol's chest nuzzling into the strong boy.

Dalton couldn't think about anything but how amazing he felt, he hoped when he woke up from this dream it would stay with him forever. "Best dream," he whispered out as he nuzzled his shoulder. Kol was stroking Dalton's hair and he chuckled his chest shaking. "Not a dream...I just fucked you against the pin ball," Kol'ss thick husky voice spoke and Dalton felt a bit dizzy. "Oh fuck sorry Dal...here drink," he offered his wrist and Dalton declined shaking his head. "Later...I'm to tired," he mumbled as he tried to refuse but Kol forced the other to take a few sips and then pulled his wrist back and he smiled softly. "So...," Kol started to ramble on but Dalton knew him to well and he lifted himself kissing him firmly. "I missed your skin when you were east," he mumbled as he ran a hand over the others chest. "Do not quote panic at the disco after we fuck please you'll kill the mood," Kol chuckled as he spoke and Dalton smacked his shoulder. "What ever...you kinky bitch," Dalton smirked as he spoke causing Kol to roll his eyes. "If I'm the kinky bitch why did you fuck yourself before I got home?" he questioned as he slapped Dalton's ass from his spot under him. "We're kinky together that's why...now...we should hide here forever...because I may have been naughty and put dye in everyone's shampoo while you were gone," he mumbled against the others chest as he peppered kisses along the muscles. "In that case maybe I better get my bat on you, "Kol offered with a smirk.

"Oh god you know how much I like that bat...better do it nice and hard," Dalton winked which caused theem both to fall into laughter. Dalton wouldn't say he was obsessed with Kol...no he was in love and utterly obsessed with Kol, and he hoped that this mean Kol felt the same.


	2. A Pool party can only bring heart ache

Dalton wouldn't say he was obsessed with Kol, no he was just in head over heels with Kol and who could blame him the voice the accent the way his eyes sparkled when he did something he was passionate about. It was all entrancing and it made his heart swell with admiration at the thought sometimes he was the one who made Kol's eyes light up like that. Their relationship had started with pure passion and lust and had simmered on that for a few months but Dalton wanted it to be more wanted it to mean something more to him something that just said he would forever be with Kol till the very end...or well until someone dagger-ed him again and he would have to wait for Kol to come back to him. They were at a "gathering" as Kol referred to it which was basically just a damn pool party him and his old school lingo. Dalton was tanning as he laid back in his tight swim trunks which were just the most bad ass pair he could find in the very posh store Kol had insisted that they go to and he was very grouchy he could have settled for a pair from the Kmart but oh well it was better to agree than to argue with Kol over something as trivial as clothes. He should have felt a bit insulted as he was sitting with the girls who were going on about everything from the bathing suits to the latest episode of some stupid TV show, but truth be told he would much rather be sitting with the girls than over there with Elijah and Klaus they made him nervous, even though he often did small pranks on Klaus he was thankful he had never been caught yet.

But yes back to him being NOT obsessed, Kol just happened to pick the most alluring swim trunks in the whole damn store which hugged his curves perfect and he was just there in all his musclure and wonder way. Okay so Kol wasn't perfect he knew this but to him Kol was perfect in most ways despite the fact the other had a blood lust that even Dalton was shocked over and he couldn't really blame him he was a old vampire he needed it. "You know Dalton I love those trunks," Kat muttered as she gave him one of her small smiles he knew was kept just for the way she babied him. "Thanks," he said with a wide grin. "Their so fucking ugly," came Hope's reply which made Dalton roll his eyes, he lived for their banter. "Kol seems to like them too," Kat told him with a small smirk as she nodded over to where Kol was eyeing Dalton up and down. Dalton felt his body get goose bumps licking his lips his eyes locking on Kol's. He always felt like lightening was soaring through his whole body when he looked into those eyes. "I hope he does...he's been so busy with stuff we haven't had much alone time," he mumbled sipping the martini that he had beside his pool chair. "You mean too fuck?" Kat asked her face blushing a bit as she remembered accidentally walking in on the two a few weeks back. "Well if you want to put it that way then yes fucking...but hell I would kill for just some slow love making," he mumbled a pout forming on his plump lips.

"Ew gag me," Hope snorted as she walked off to god knows where. "I love her too," Dalton sighed as he sipped his drink once more. "So how about you Hayley how goes molesting Lijah?" he asked with a smirk as the girl choked on her own drink. "That's privet business and it's going along just fine," she snapped blushing as she looked over at the man in question and she smiled. Dalton wanted to snicker at how shy and cute she could be when he asked her about Lijah. "I like your trunks though where did you get them?" Hayley asked smiling at him as she sipped her drink. "Dunno...Kol took me to some fancy store and told me to pick...so I got the only thing with skulls on it...then he made me put those back and I ended up with this," he motioned down to the trunks which were black with red trim and red flowers. "I feel like a male model," he grumbled as he looked up at Kol and smiled over at him, he was one lucky gypsy at this moment and he loved it. "I like your suit to Hay it's very nice you know if I had boobs," Dalton offered as he gazed over at Kat. "Yours looks good...it even shows off your bump," he winked at her and was about to go onto another topic when he felt hands on his thigh and his head jerked back to see Kol smiling as he leaned over him and he brought their lips together in a soft kiss. "You ladies having fun and all is good but I need Dalton for a moment," he winked at the girls and Dalton rolled his eyes as they blushed and he stood tugging his shirt over his chest and he walked with him away from the pool and down towards the garage.

"What are we doing down here?" Dalton asked as he looked over the posh cars and he tilted his head wondering what Kol could want with him here. "I wanna do something special with you and maybe I don't want everyone seeing it?" Kol questioned him as he leaned against a car that Dalton thought belonged to Klaus and he snickered. "You don't do special...not at all," he mumbled as he eyed Kol closely and wondered what the other was up to. "Okay fine I brought you down here to tell you that I have to go for a few more days...and I didn't want you to get upset," he looked like he was a bit nervous of Dalton's reaction, the blonde frowned but he nodded as he moved and he pulled Kol to him and he kissed him deeply his teeth grazing the others bottom lip. "It's okay...I know you'll be coming back to me anyways so I can handle being alone for a while...gives me more time to just bum around and bug everyone," he mumbled against Kol's lips as he glanced up at him. "And maybe I might try to get some actual work done instead of just sitting around the house in my boxers," he chuckled as Kol growled turning them and shoving Dalton up against the car. "No no trust me keep doing that...I much prefer walking in the door with you naked ready for me," he mumbled as he kissed down his neck growling out softly.

"You better not let anyone touch you while I'm gone...," his tone was dark and demanding almost a threat, Dalton smirked as he nodded and he pulled him into a slow kiss his hands running through his hair his baby blue eyes locked with his. "Never...you too," he mumbled nipping at his bottom lips. "If I don't get seduced then yes," was the reply which Dalton should have expected and he shrugged kissing him once more nipping his chin. "Bastard," was all Dalton said before he was tugging Kol as close as possible his legs spread so the other could move between them and he smiled at him shyly. "You little shit you aren't innocent and you most definitely are not shy about my body," Kol spoke smirking as he ran his hands along Dalton's hips and tugged at the zippier. "Wanna defile the car with me?" he asked with a small smirk. Dalton grumbled as he looked at him, true the way he moved his hands was driving Dalton crazy but more than anything he was afraid of not just Klaus but also Elijah who he had come to respect in the father figure he never really had to begin with. Dalton pushed away from him and shook his head. "No...not here," he mumbled as he tugged his pants back together and he eyed him.

"Dalton come on," he mumbled as he tugged him back close using his hips and Dalton felt his argument dye a bit in his throat as he looked up at him and he shook his head. "No...I said not here...Hayley and Elijah and them are like family...I can't," he mumbled softly as he felt lips move along his neck and start to suck at his pale skin. "Kol I said no," he snapped ass he moved back and he glared at him. "Fuck you Dalton...I just wanted to get in some loving before I leave," Kol snapped ass he moved close to him looking down at the blonde. "Don't you want that?" he asked his eyes sparkling in thee way Dalton loved to see, his eyes were one of the most tempting things about Kol. "I do...but...I can't...plus I would be thinking about Elijah and I'd go soft in five point ten seconds because we both know he's not what gets me going," Kols eyes flashed to humor before going back to a look of unsure. "Dalton you've never refused me before...why?" he asked as he moved to lean on the car and he looked at him. "I just...I can't do it here I promised Hayley...," he muttered biting his lip. "Plus now...I..I just...can't," he sighed as he moved back from Kol and he bit his lip. "Plus..I feel like a personal sex slave and I never get anything emotional in return," he felt the nagging feeling in the pit off his stomach. "Then maybe you should just fucking go and move out," Kol snapped as he pushed past Dalton and out of the garage the sound of the car starting in the drive way and pulling away made Dalton fall to his knees and hide his face in his hands.

That's where Kat found him a few minutes later tears streaming down his face and his body shaking. She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him shushing him as she rocked him some. "Whats wrong Dalton...please is everything okay?" she asked eyeing her newest friend, who was becoming his best friend. "We...and we're...Kol," he choked out between sobs and he glanced up at her his blue eyes looking broken. "We had a fight...he told me to move out...we're over," he whispered as he held onto her and he shook. "Oh no...honey...I'm sure it's going to be okay," she whispered as she rocked him and Dalton looked up at her sighing as he shook his head. "No...no it won't Kat...he's my everything...without him I have nothing...," he whispered softly. "He's my best friend...my vampire...my healer and my ….fuck," he mumbled as he hid his face in the others shoulder. "I don't think I'm going to come back...I'm leaving, he's not gunna want me around,"


	3. A gay club on a heartbroken birthday

Dalton wasn't really into this, he wasn't really in the partying mood, he glanced around the club which was full of throbbing and pulsing youth, he should have felt alive but inside all he felt was dead cold and gone, it had been four and a half weeks since he had last seen or heard from Kol and he felt every single passing second made his heart become colder and colder as the minutes ticked by. Dalton glanced over to where Hope was grinding and dancing her heart out, it was nice to see her and the others having a good time, but he just didn't feel up to it, he was still going over every single word that had been said between the two that had lead up to the fight, including the awkward moments the next day when Dalton had packed some of his items and moved out of their house. Dalton sighed out as he lifted his martini to his lips and he took a small swig as he ignored the bar tender trying to put the moves on him it was annoying. Kat was helping by trying to hook him up with other people and pointing out very attractive men he could go "hook up" with but he just wasn't into it at all. He would rather listen to Elijah give a lecture on how family does not bite, fight, attack, kill family but even then he would have been able to toss in his bitchy comments about how he wasn't really family by blood. But right now the farthest thing in the world he wanted was to be in a gay bar...on his birthday. His birthday, oh god he wished he could be at home with Kol curled up on the bed making out and enjoying their celebration of his birthday together but he wasn't here he was at a gay bar with his family, the family he had joined into because of his friend Hayley and then he had met everyone else.

Dalton looked out over the crowd and his heart stopped for a second he thought he had seen Kol but he knew he was wrong, he had not heard not once from Kol at all in the past few weeks asides when he saw him when he collected some things, he really wished he could have seen him, even if Kol was out in the club finding another young thing to fuck at lest he would have seen him. Dalton finished off his third martini and then glanced around as a tall curly haired man walked up to him and asked him to dance. What the hell he might as well, he could mope forever or he could at some point go and have a little bit of fun. So Dalton accepted and he headed off onto the dance floor his hips moving to the sound of the pulsing music as he fell in line dancing with this stranger. Dalton closed his eyes as they moved together he felt hands move along his body as he felt the music pounding into his ears and in his body as he gyrated around the floor, he was at lest having some what of a fun time, but the lingering feeling he was doing something not right was very wrong but he needed to just let go stop feeling and try to relax but he couldn't. Dalton was about to step away from the other male and tell him he was sorry when he felt the body pulled away from him and flung across the dance floor. Dalton's eyes went wide as he watched Kol tackle the other body and start punching him. "Mine...not yours...DO NOT touch my man...he's MY bitch not yours," the voice snared as he tossed the male against the counter.

Dalton's face lit up, hell his whole body zinged as he watched Kol pummel the other male who was snarling back insults, once the fight was over and Kol looked pleased with the fact he had beaten the other into submission he turned his gaze to Dalton, it sent shivers down his spine, his body felt hot and cold all over as he watched the vampire slowly make his way over and look Dalton up and down with a look of lust. Dalton blushed some as he licked his lips his throat suddenly dry as he felt the intense gaze it made him feel naked, oh god he suddenly thought over how good those lips felt on his skin how good it felt to have the other thrusting into him hard and fast, how good the others teeth felt digging into his skin, oh fuck wait Kol was getting closer he should pay attention. Kol finally reached Dalton and he reached out grabbing him by the back of the head and pulled him to him forcefully kissing the other with need as he explored the others mouth greedily nipping into his lips and moaning as he felt the others body move closer to his, Kol's hands ran along his chest and down his back to his ass coping a tight grab on one ass cheek he pulled back for air looking into his eyes. "You...let...him touch you," he snarled out his eyes showing hurt and displeasure as he growled softly.

Dalton nodded as he glanced around nervously, they should have already left and been gone from this place hopefully no police would show up and the bar tender would chalk it up to another angry boyfriend. "I...you...you left an...we...," he stuttered as he ducked his head down feeling like a child who was being scolded for taking to many cookies during snack time. "I don't EVER want to see anyone elses hands on you like that...he's lucky I didn't rip his body apart and drain him dry," he snarled as he tugged Dalton back into another kiss, they made their way through the club to the bathroom and he growled till anyone in the bathroom ran out, he wanted to have this conversation with Dalton alone. Dalton was shoved into the bathroom stumbling a bit as he watched Kol turn and shove him up against the wall of a stall. His eyes blown wide with what Dalton could not tell if it was anger...passion...or a mixture of both but he was thrilled when he felt those tempting lips re attach to his. "Oh oh...Kol," Dalton whimpered out as he looked up into those swirling eyes. "I'm...sorry," he muttered wondering why he was apologizing. It was Kol after all who had gotten all bent out of shape about the situation. But Dalton felt like he was the one who should say he was sorry after all he had been the one to come to this club and dance with men.

"Yes yes you better be sorry...he had his hands all over you...the lot of them were watching you...thinking about your tight little ass...thinking about fucking you and taking you...just right now...," Kol spoke the words slowly as he palmed along Dalton's body and he nipped at his ear licking along the shell as Dalton arched a bit and he whimpered looking at him with a look of pure blown lust and need but he knew he wouldn't get out of this to easily. "We aren't done having this talk...but a month and a half is to long away from you to spend this precious time right now asking stupid questions...turn now," he demanded taking Dalton's hips and forcing him to turn so he was facing the wall. "Hands on the wall...you better not have let anyone have you," was the rough comment before Dalton could even speak he felt his pants being undone and tugged down his hips. Dalton was about to speak but stopped when he felt the teeth he so longed for already piercing into his neck. "Oh...oh god," he arched his back moaning as he heard Kol unzip his own jeans and he felt a slickness along his entrance and then a fast thrust and Dalton let out a loud screaming moan as he was filled with Kol's throbbing cock. "Oh god Kol," he moaned arching into the others touch.

Kol let out a dark husky chuckle as he sucked at his neck remarking him for his own. "No one's going to touch whats mine," he snarled as he nipped along his neck leaving hickies along his neck as he started up a fast paced thrust into the other holding him tight by hiss hips. "Oh fuck...Dalton you're so damn tight...it's been to long...fuck it was torture not having you," he muttered against his neck as he pounded into the other almost tormentingly fast. Dalton was a moaning shaking mess the stimulation way to much for his human body. "Kol...god baby yes...just there," he mumbled as he licked over his lips his eyes closed as he braced himself on the bathroom wall and felt like his insides would explode from the pleasure he felt. "No one..ever touch you again...only me..," the snarling turned to more of a begging kind of voice as if he was begging for Dalton to assure him that was what was going to happen that he wasn't going to leave him which was very out of character for a Mikaelson, they always felt like they were the best.

Dalton nodded his head the best he could as he arched and pushed back against him sneaking one hand down to wrap his fingers around himself and stroke as best he could in the tight space he was given by Kol. Kol was in heaven as he thrusted into the tight warmth of Dalton's human body and he gripped him by the hips digging his nails along the pale flesh of the man he had missed way to much. "Say it...say it Dalton...now," Kol demanded as he bi at his neck in a demanding way and gave a very hard thrust. "Only yours...no one else...only you," Dalton moaned out his head tossed back as he worked his own cock and whimpered out at the feeling of being filled by Kol's. "That's it...keep going," he demanded growling softly as he moved with him tugging him close his hips snapping into him over and over. "I'm only yours...no one else...no one will touch me," Dalton panted out as he let his eyes drift over what part of Kol's body he could see. "Love you...oh fuck I love you," he moaned as his wrist snapping and speeding up as he pumped himself. Kol moved one hand to tug him into a deep passionate kiss as he moaned into the kiss his tongue mapping out the others mouth so there would be no secrets he had not found no taste he left un tasted, no inch of Dalton's body would he leave not marked by him.

Dalton felt the pulling sensation in his stomach as he sped up his hand palming himself pressing his thumb against the tip applying just the right pressure as he kissed him with all he was worth. Kol knew just what it would take to push Dalton over the edge, he had learned all the other boys kinks and he moved the kisses down his neck to his collar bone to over the scar he had left all to long ago he bit down hard breaking the skin as he aimed one very hard thrust which sent Dalton over the edge him tossing his head back with a yell as he came, his seed coating the wall of the bathroom, his head fell flat against the stone wall as he gasped out for air panting and shaking. Kol wasn't to far behind hi as the sweet taste of blood filled his mouth he came holding himself as still as possible inside of his lover on instinct as he whimpered out pulling way from him as he helped Dalton back into his pants and he did his own back up. "Drink," Kol mumbled as he pulled Dalton into his arms the forceful way he had been lost as he took on a more gentle way with the weak tired human. "N...no to...tired," the gypsy mumbled as he looked up at him tiredly and he sighed knowing he would never win this argument. "Okay," he whispered softly as he waited.

Kol nicked a spot on his wrist holding it to the others lips feeling them latch on like a hungry puppy he moaned softly as he watched the blood oat Dalton's lips and drip down his chin when he pulled back finally stated. "How do you feel now?" Kol asked as he grabbed a wad of paper towels and he cleaned up Dalton's chin smirking as he watched the bite mark seal up and he nodded. "I feel better...sore as fuck...but it's going away...some time just let me keep the burn and sting," he mumbled as he looked up at him with a wide smile. "But then I would be a bastard...and plus when I bite you I like to make sure you heal," he told him with a smirk as he lead him out of the bathroom and through the crowd of people his arm around Dalton's side and his hand in his back pocket leading him out of the pounding music and sweaty bodies out to the car. "You are to never go into one of those places again...unless I am with you and we go together...those places are unsafe for...tempting little humans like you," Kol said with a firm nod as he smirked at Dalton's shocked face. "I'm not just a normal human...I' a gypsy I could curse someone if I wanted to...and I could have handled my own," he mumbled his eyes narrowing as he was lead and he slipped into the car rolling his blue eyes as he smirked some. "Maybe those kind of people don't even known what a gypsy is or care...their so...they would take your innocence," Kol spoke as if Dalton was a blushing virgin.

"You just fucked me in the bathroom of a sleazy gay bar...I don't think I will ever have innocence ever again." Dalton informed him as they drove in the car and he spotted them pulling up to their home he felt his body freeze up. "I...," Dalton was about to go off on how he had not meant to upset Kol and how he was sorry again but Kol's lips were placed on his softly on his and he felt himself relax. "You asshat...you know...I had to sleep on the couch at Hayley's...I heard naughty things which made me gag...I heard something about them using...'the cream' what ever the fuck that means," Dalton mumbled as he shuddered and he looked over at his lover. "Lets go home...together," Kol mumbled as he climbed out of the car and in cat like grace he was over by Dalton's door helping him out and helping him into the house. Once they had reached their room Dalton froze in shock, there in the room was the most beautiful guitar that Dalton had ever seen. "Um...welcome home gift?" Kol mumbled against his neck with a smirk. "Thank you so much...I love it...but you're still sleeping on the couch," Dalton mumbled against his lips when he pulled him into a long deep kiss.


	4. Concerts for the sexy eyes

Dalton was on the stage singing into the mic with all his heart letting it all out his emotions and his needs, he was still in his band and they sometimes did gigs despite Kol telling him he should stop and be a stay at home pet? Fuck him he wanted to be out there and he had written this song about Kol anyways so he was belting it out like he had nothing else in the world but those lyrics. His eyes turned on Kol as he did a few wild dance moves his hips swaying as he sang to the beat. His hair matted against his forehead and his clothes soaked in sweat was the most provocative sight that Kol could honestly say he had ever seen the way he moved his hips around the stage and held the mic his hands running along the mic stand had him as horny as a teenager watching porn for the first time. Needless to say it was very erotic and the little blonde knew what he was doing. Kol sat his body ridged as he watched closely. Kat kept looking at him like he was growing more than one head and was going to pass out. Kat was enjoying the show and so glad her best friend was having fun on stage. Dalton's eyes flickered to Kol's as he sang "only say my name it will be held against you" and then he did a jump on the stage dancing with the mic as he grinded up against the guitar player as he sang. Checkmate that was it...Kol was up in a second running towards the bar and to the 'dressing room' Dalton had a pleased smirk on his face as he waved at his friends and moved off the stage hearing Hope mumble. "I still want to kill him," before he was waking down the hall way.

He hardly made it into the room before Kol had him up against the door kissing him deeply and needingly his hands firmly on Dalton's ass as he pulled him close and he bit harshly at his bottom lip. "You little shit you did that on purpose...singing that to me...moving like that...rubbing up on that guitar player...you know how I get," he was slipping into a deep husky tone and making Dalton's skin crawl as he nodded whimpering arching his neck as teeth broke the skin slightly and he knew he was in for a long night once they got home a long long night. "Kol...we don't have time...to short...people," Dalton spoke between kisses as the others tongue did wicked nasty things to his own and made him wonder how he managed to go so many years with out touching him or having Kol touch him. "I know but we have a few minutes...just I want something from you Dalton just something," he pleaded knowing with hiss charm he would always get what he wanted and Dalton could never tell him no but the fact was Kol really wanted to just be with Dalton right now after all the emotion he had put into the song. Dalton nodded as he kissed him and reached between them unzipping both their pants he took both their cocks into his hand and started to stroke them together as he gasped out for air.

Kol's lips couldn't stop touching Dalton's body he was so tasty and just so delicious and beautiful he never wanted to stop, how he had gone so many years with out fucking his brains out he would never know. "Oh god Dal yes that's good babe," he praised him as he kissed along the shell of his ear and nibbled at the lobe with a growl as Dalton's stroking jerked and moans spilled from his lips at the feeling. "Oh god...," Dalton mumbled his eyes glancing at the unlocked stage door but once one of Kol's hands joined his and the stroking sped up he was oblivious to the fact they could get caught at any time in the small space which smelled like Kol's after shave and Dalton's body spray also tinted with the smell of sex. Oh how Dalton loved the way their smells intertwined together to make this perfect scent which he could smell on Kol for hours after even with a shower. Kol nibbled at his ear again before trailing kisses down his throat and to his collarbone. "Oh god so good," Kol commented as he bit repeatedly at the spot with a low moan at how it affected Dalton who thrusted up against him fast and needy. Kol looked around and spotted a pool table near by, it would have to do because as much as he wanted to have Dalton against the wall he wanted to be able to walk home with out splinters.

Kol had Dalton on his back and on the pool table in minutes knocking the balls all over the table as he harshly lined up and with out warning leaving most their clothing on he thrusted into Dalton in one thrust. The blonde let out a scream of pain and pleasure he would be punishing Kol later for not using any preparation but he was still okay from the round or two from earlier that day. His hands gripped the edges of the pool table and he was arching with each fast and deep thrust. "Oh god Kol harder please harder," he pleaded hiss eyes crossing some as Kol held his hips almost painfully tight an rammed into him his teeth latching onto his neck to leave angry red marks the best way he could he loved marking Dalton for his own and knowing no one else would try to touch him. Kol felt the heat around him clinch and he knew that Dalton was turned on by the fact they could get caught at any moment and it drove him to biting at his clothed chest where his nipple woulds be. Dalton let out a scream and bucked his hips into the others wanting him to be as deep as he could, the feeling of Kol hitting his spot over and over again was blinding him in passion and he was already so close.

Dalton grabbed at anything he could to hang onto and his nails dug at the green felt ripping it some as he arched his back with each nip and bite from Kol to his still clothed body. Kol reached between them and lightly stroked Dalton trying to tease him a bit before he moved his hands off of him and he held his hips pounding into him Dalton's cock stuck between them was pulsing and throbbing. "God Dalton you're so fucking tight sucking me tight...pulling me back in and milking me god I'm gunna cum so hard baby," Kol purred into his ear as he bit down. Dalton love the dirty talk and he whimpered out tossing his head back. "God yes please...please fill me Kol," he pleaded as he locked eyes with him. "As you wish my darling," he whispered as he started a fast sloppy pattern and he pulled Dalton into a deep kiss grabbing his cock and pumping him as fast as possible making Dalton see stars he came with a shout of Kol's name and his hands tangled in Kol's hair. Kol moaned as he thrusted into his lover fast and needy knowing the tightness would be his end he slid Dalton down to his knees and he thrusted into the blondes mouth hard and fast before he came hard filling his mouth and tossing his head back. Dalton licked his lips moaning as he glanced up at Kol with a puppy dog expression.

Dalton was about to mutter a I love you when he heard something drop and he turned fast to see Kat standing there with Damon staring at them wide eyed, Damon wore a small smirk on his face but Kat looked like she couldn't decide if it was horrifying or sexy as fuck what she had just seen. "Uh...we...flowers," she muttered pointing at the bundle of flowers at her feet she had dropped. Kat grabbed onto Damon's arm and tugged him. "Lets...let's...our house now," she said firmly. Damon smirked as he followed her he looked over his shoulder and tossed back. "Good shot bro you got the eight ball in the corner pocket," was his reply before he was gone with her. Dalton stared mortified as he was pulled to his feet kissed and redressed. "Oh...my...gods...," he muttered shocked as he looked at Kol. "I know...I'm pissed I got the eight ball in the corner pocket too...I suck at pool," Dalton stared at him in shock as he smacked him as hard as he could storming out of the room and glancing back over his shoulder. "You better go make up to Kat and Damon...before you get home," he snapped as he headed to talk to their friends.

Later when Kol walked into the house tired and pouting Dalton looked up from his spot on the sofa his face burried in a book he smirked and licked over his lips. "Lemme guess...they didn't forgive you?" Dalton sat the book aside as Kol slid between his legs and he snuggled p to him. "No...worse...I walked in on them this time...and it wasn't a pool table..it was the kitchen counter," was the mumbled reply into his chest, Dalton snickered as he ran his fingers through the others hair and he made a humming sound. "Was it gross and scary?" he asked in a mocking tone as he wrapped a leg around Kol and smiled contently. "Yes...they...had cream...and hot oil and it was horrifying...it was like walking in on Klaus masturbating when I was younger...it was horrible...there was even a thong that I accidentally touched," Kol whined as he looked up at Dalton. "You should get a thong...we could dress up," he told him nodding. Dalton snorted as he rolled his blue eyes. "I am not wearing a thong...why did they have cream?" he questioned as he looked into his lovers eyes. "You don't wanna know...but I now know that Damon has a kink for cream and stuff," he whispered shaking his head trying to clear his mind of the horrible images. "Well...their both hot so it shouldn't have been to bad...I mean honestly if I didn't like having your dick shoved into my orifices and you didn't do it and I liked girls I'd totally go for bonking Kat...but I do love your dick and I do love when you pin me down and make me your little bitch," he told him nodding firmly. "So frankly I think their hot...like I think we're hot," he said as he leaned down and he kissed Kol. "They just can't be as hot as us...look at it this way you coulda walked in on Hayley and Elijah...,"

"Gorss I hate you...wait...I bet they like do weird freaky kinky shit," Kol muttered sitting up and looking around like he had discovered a secret. "Kol last week you made me wear a collar you called me your pet and made me eat from a bowl...I think we're the kinky ones...," he mumbled as he tugged him back down. "But I used to make you do that before we got together," Kol retorted with a tit of his head. "Like I said...we're the weird kinky ones,"


	5. Cars and and Angry Kol

Dalton was seething as he glared out the window, if it was humanly possible he would have had steam coming from his ears, Kol was impossible to live with to date to anything!. All he had done was tell Damon he looked good in his new outfit and boom instant pissed off jealous Kol who had jerked him out of the room shortly after and now here they were speeding down the highway with neither one looking at each other at all. "I was only complimenting him," Dalton snapped finally as he broke the silence. "Oh yeah compliment him so he could fuck you," Kol snapped back, it stung it hurt...Dalton would never cheat on Kol or anything he was almost ready to give his soul away if it meant he could stay with Kol. "Asshat I don't LIKE Damon I only think of him as a friend" he replied bitterly. "A friend with a cock he could shove up your ass," he seethed back as he took a sharp turn and they ended up on a dirt road driving fast. "A cock up my ass really...last time I checked the only cock I let near my ass was yours...and right now you'll be lucky if it ever meets me again," Dalton would killl Kol if he had too...well okay be wouldn't kill him but he could stay mad for a very long time at him. "Oh please you'd beg for me to fuck you in a heart beat if you saw me naked," Dalton's jaw dropped while that statement was most likely true how could his Kol be like this. "Only if I was a slut and couldn't just fuck myself,"

and with that the car screeched to a halt and Dalton found himself out of his seat and shoved into the back seat of the car with a very very horny and angry Kol on top of him his lips aotumatticly attached to his neck with a fire. "Oh...oh fuck Kol," Dalton cried out as he felt the fangs he had endless wet dreams about scrapped along his jugular oh god he had a biting kink...just lovely he was not only going to hell but to hell with a kink for fangs. "Mmm say it again say my name," Kol demanded as he moved straddling him and pulling him by his hair into a harsh kiss all teeth and tongue and just so fucking sexy. "Oh god Kol...please only you," he moaned out as he tugged at Kol's shirt. "No time...we have to get back to the party...mmm I'mma blow you," Kol whispered as he started ripping off Dalton's clothes, so a few buttons were lost off his favorite button down shirt but who cared as he felt teeth and lips along his collar bone and down over his chest nipping at his pert nipples he was arching off the cars lush leather seats and moaning and tossing his head back his fingers tugging at Kol's hair. "Oh oh...Kol baby yes," he was arching off the seat at this point his eyes watering and he was barely even half way to his crotch. But damn those lips felt like sin and the tongue peeking out to lick along his tattooed lower stomach and the teeth which pricked at this ink covered skin was driving him up the wall.

Kol smirked up at Dalton watching the younger human lose his mind just from the most simple of touches was something Kol had learned with time made him even hornier as he licked a spot along the others hip bone avoiding dipping his head before to the sweet magical spot he knew was rather hard for him. "Say it Dal...say it," he whispered as he looked at him closely. "oh dio Kol si prega di leccare me bite me mi toccare niente vi prego di prendere in bocca oh dio Kol si è alla guida di me insane," he gasped out as Kol trailed kissses down his pelvic bone and he smirked nipping the skin just...right there few more inches and god he would be there. Kol chuckled finally taking pitty on his lover and he lifted the others pulsing cock and he placed a soft kisss to the tiip before he carefully took a few soft licks along the head like he was trying to see if the ice cream he bought he liked, but he knew he loved the taste of Dalton. Dalton's head fell back but his hands didn't let go of his hair the burn and pain of the hair being pulled only made him see stars as he took the tip into his mouth and he sucked greedily. His hand taking over what he hadn't fit in hiss mouth. "Oh Kol oh god," the words spilled out in a string of curses and only helped to make Kol go farther taking more of him into his mouth sucking and hollowing his cheeks he started a bobbing motion of sliding the other in and out of his mouth, sometimes using his teeth to graze along the bottom of his cock which Kol knew drove Dalton wild.

Dalton himself was sweating already and panting hiss own hands running all over the top half of his body having abandoned his hair for a moment to roam his own body. "Kol...yeah baby just like that right there," he moaned out as he arched his back when he felt Kol take him in as deep as he could. Kol was working his cock the best he knew how, Kol wasn't the best at blow jobs as he hadn't given many in his life he was sure though from the way that Dalton was moaning and shaking that he was at lest doing it right. Once Kol had Dalton in a shaking pleading mess he pulled back off of the other with a loud pop as he crawled up his body and kissed Dalton firmly licking into his mouth greedily his hands angled in Dalton's hair. "Tell me you want me...not him," he growled possessively. "Oh dio Kol prego ti amo così tanto favore mi prendi non mi importa di Damon solo tu Pease Kol , fottimi tutto il tempo finché io non posso camminare fottermi finché io sanguino mi fuck finché io impazzisco per favore mi scopare proprio adesso," he spoke the words breathlessly as he was thrusting up against the other his eyes glazed over and his hands running over Kol's arms.

Kol moaned at the Italian it always got to him even before they had become lovers it had always turned him on and confused him at how hot and boothered it got him. Kol took pitty on Dalton and he pulled him up so that Kol was sitting and Dalton straddling him as he undid his own pants and pushed them down a bit. "Ride me then baby," he whispered into Dalton's neck as he nipped the sensitive space between his collar bone and his throat with a smirk. Dalton nodded as he bent and he licked along Kol's cock just coating him lightly before he pulled Kol into a deep hungry kiss sinking down on the others cock stretching him fully he moaned against his lips biting down on them. As he lifted himself and slammed back down his eyes snapping closed. Kol's hands found purchase on the others hips his nails making indents as Dalton repeatedly sunk down on him making those lovely moans which had started them doing all this in the first place, it was all Dalton's fault he was so damn tight and amazing and the way he always tossed his head back flashing him that lovely neck. Oh how he just wanted to feed from that neck all the time, but he had to hold himself back some what he couldn't deal with anyones bitching if Dalton was suddenly a vampire. Kol looked over Dalton's naked frame and noticed that he had these teeth mark like lines along his lower stomach and thighs and he tilted his head memories flashing into his mind of himself biting into the lovely flesh he moaned at the thought.

Dalton let out a breath giggle as he road him and he kissed along his lips then pulled him into a deep kiss he pulled back and sang softly against his lips. "I want a love...so good so good that it'll make me sick..to touch...but I need it...dont tease or I'll bleed," he whispered out huskily against the others neck knowing it was the song he always sang around the mansion. It sent Kol over the edge he started pounding into him pulling him down by his hips and throwing his hips up into him as fast as possible and as deep. Dalton moved his own hand down his chest to wrap it around himself and started to pump himself as he felt the familiar pooling of heat in his stomach. "Say it...say it," Kol whispered into the others neck his teeth grazing over the scar there from the last time he had bitten into him the memory of the way his blood tasted made Kol pant as he felt his own body covered in sweat and knew if a police car drove by they would be in so much trouble that they would have to charm them into getting away but that fueled the fire. "Kol mio amore ti prego di compilare ho bisogno che ci si sente così bene così profondo dentro di me , dentro di me cazzo profondo e difficile , mordermi ddrain me prendere il mio sangue io la do a voi per voi di avere," and that was all it took for Kol to pound into him as he held him firmly pressed against himself. Dalton felt the teeth enter his neck and he tossed his head back screaming out as he came hard his whole body shaking and pulsing as his vision blurred and he knew he would be in horrible pain later but it was worth it. Kol's eyes rolled back a bit as the blood flowed into his mouth and he let lose his control filling the blonde as he fell back panting and licked the teeth mark clean looking at the tired and limp body in his arms. "Dal...Dalton you need to drink," he whispered as he nuzzled his face and tired blue eyes looked up at him with a nod he accepted the wrist held to his mouth and sipped contently once done he nuzzled into the others chest just to content to move from the spot. "You know...I think I was jealous," Kol admitted.

Dalton snorted out some giggles and raised his face to look into his eyes. "You think?" he asked as he yawned and he lifted off of Kol with a wince. "If you get that jealous over me telling someone they look nice today then I better never say someone looks hot," he teased which earned him a forceful kiss and he nip to his bottom lip. "Don't...next time I might kill someone before they can say that...we need to get back to the party," he mumbled as he grabbed for Dalton's clothes and he tried dressing him when they heard a gasp and Dalton picked up his cell phone. "Hello?" he asked softly eyeing that the call had been on for over twenty minutes and he blushed as he heard Kat. "Um...bring some chips with you...bye," in a squeaky voice she hung up and Dalton giggled as he slipped into his tight pants. "We broke Kat...," he mused happily. "I love you to you know," Kol tossed the comment at him as he started the car and headed back to the party. Dalton stared dumb struck as he blushed. "I didn't think you spoke Italian...," he mused as he eyed Kol. "I'm a lot older than you'd think...I understand most of it...specially when you say fuck...it's the cutest," he teased as they drove and Dalton smirked. "Okay...if you speak Italian...then...Sono incinta," Dalton smirked as the car swerved and pulled to a stop Kol's eyes wide and him staring at him like he had grown three heads and become a woman named big mama. "I'm joking...I'm not pregnant," he chuckled as Kol took deep breaths and went back to driving. "Yet," he couldn't help but giggle at the way Kol's eye twitched.

[[Translations are as follows I hope it isn't to confusing, alas this is the very last chapter to this story 3]]

oh god Kol please lick me bite me touch me anything please take me in your mouth oh god Kol you are driving me insane

Oh god Kol please I love you so much please take me I don't care about Damon only you please Kol, fuck me all the time till I can't walk fuck me till I bleed fuck me till I go insane please just fuck me right now,

Kol my love please fill me I need it you feel so good so deep inside of me, fucking into me deep and hard, bite me drain me take my blood I give it to you for you to have

I'm pregnant


End file.
